Out of character
by AuroraStar17
Summary: Natsu has been avoiding Lucy and strangely out of character. When Lucy asks what's wrong she gets blown off. Lucy has had enough of the dragon slayer's moody attitude and she intends to find out whats the matter. One shot! Nalu Rated K just cause i fetlt like it.


**Hey there its Aurora here just come to tell you I am not all yaoi these are the types of stories I typically write although I like both genres equally. Anyways since im in a whole different category I decided to get the ball rolling with one of my favorite pairing!**

**Drum Roll please…..**

**It's a NatsuXLucy fanfic! Anyways I don't own fairy tail or its character to my chagrin but anyways let's move on!**

Today was a bright sunny day in the kingdom of Fiore and like every other day Fairy Tail was as lively as ever! However there was one person in the guildhall who was less than pleased. Sitting at the bar talking to Mirajane was none other than Lucy Heartphilia accompanied by her good friend Levy McGarden.

"Lucy why are you so down in the dumps" asked a concerned Mira. "Well it's just I got the feeling that Natsu has been ignoring me lately and I don't know what I did" sighed Lucy looking at the countertop thoughtfully. "I thought you said Natsu gets annoying sometimes?" asked Levy confused. "At first I was relieved to have the alone time but it has been 2 weeks and he won't even talk to me anymore" said Lucy trying to remember if she did anything to offend the Dragon Slayer. "Well why don't we ask him, he is right over there" said Mira with a devious glint in her eyes.

Before our blonde celestial mage could protest Mira was dragging Natsu over by his scarf. "Mira quit it! What do you want" whined Natsu trying to pry Mira's finger off his precious scarf. "Well Lucy has something she has to ask you" Mira said brightly. Natsu turned to Lucy with a questioning look. "Natsu have you been avoiding me?" said Lucy and much to her surprise Natsu said a simple "Yes." All three were stunned by his blatant honesty and the fact he said it with a straight face. "Can you tell me why?" she asked nervously. "Honestly Luce just leave it alone okay?" said Natsu getting up.

Natsu then walked out of the guild. After about two second of being confused Lucy decided to be angry. How dare Natsu treat her like that! She puts up with his weird behavior and even tries to fix it only for him to tell her to but out?! Lucy was not gonna put up with this. So she did what she thought necessary, she chased after the pink haired dragon Slayer.

Ironically it led her back to her own apartment which only seemed to fuel her anger. She stormed into her apartment only to find Natsu lying on her couch relaxing. "Natsu Dragneel!" Lucy screeched surprising him. "What the hell Luce you almost gave me hearts attack!" exclaimed the dragon slayer getting comfortable again.

"Don't Luce me! You ignore me, insult me, then you get annoyed for me yelling at you in my own house?!" Lucy yells in his face. "I have had enough tell me what is going on with you" she said stubbornly crossing her arms. "Do you really want to know why I have been avoiding you?" Natsu asked in an unnaturally serious tone. "Isn't that what I said?" said Lucy looking at him suspiciously.

"How do you feel about me Luce?" asked Natsu sitting up a small smile tugging at his lips. Lucy was caught off guard at the question and blushed a cherry red making Natsu's smile widen. "What do you mean by that?" she stuttered as Natsu got closer. "Would you like to know what I think of you?" Natsu said looking into her bright brown eyes. Lucy could only manage a small nod both bewildered and excited by Natsu's out of character behavior. With his normally bright grin he said "You're my nakama, my best friend, you're practically family, but there is one thing different about you" Natsu said not once breaking eye contact.

Meanwhile Lucy's heart was beating uncontrollably in her chest and she tried to will it to slow down, she didn't want to get ahead of herself. This was Natsu, her best friend it couldn't be what she thought it was. No she was just fooling herself, it couldn't be her lovable dense dragon slayer could it? However her thinking was cut short when Natsu leaned down and said "The difference is I love you Luce."

Lucy felt tears well in her eyes and she clung to him and hid her face in his chest as she said "It took you long enough Baka." Natsu hugged her back a smile adorning his handsome features. They sat there on her couch hugging each other lovingly. For now for that very moment their lives were perfect and nothing could change that.

**Okay so not my best work but then again it's my first one shot I can do better than this but it was just a thought that came to mind so I decided to try it out oh well they all can't be perfect I still think it was cute.**


End file.
